


Dessert First

by lostgirl966



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Just smut, Smut, Villaneve, moves quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Villanelle convinces Eve to have some dessert before dinner. Yes dessert is code for sex.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Dessert First

Villanelle has been at the apartment all day. She was truing her best to keep a low profile for a while, while the 12 were close on her heels. So, when Eve finally walked through the door Villanelle jumped from her spot on the couch and ran to her. She flung her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her tight.

“Hello,” Eve said her voice muffled by Villanelle’s chest.

The assassin leaned back beaming down at Eve. She pressed her lips to the shorter woman’s forehead. “How was your day?”

“Long,” Eve replied with a sigh. “I’m ready for some dinner.” She broke away from Villanelle and began making her way to the kitchen.

Villanelle followed close behind. She had been so bored all day, so now all she wanted to do was rip Eve’s clothes from her body and get down to business.

Eve walked to the pantry and began scanning the food inside.

The younger woman came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. “What if we had dessert first?” She whispered the words slowly in her girlfriend’s ear.

“I’m tired babe,” yawned Eve. She then pulled away once again from the embrace and began looking through the refrigerator.

Villanelle frowned at the back of Eve’s head. But then a sly grin spread across her beautiful face. Others would have been defeated, but not Villanelle. She knows something no one else did. Eve had a weakness.

So, still wearing her impish smile, she approached the Asian woman once again. While Eve was distracted by the food, Villanelle moved her hair away from her neck. Then slowly, and sensually she began planting open mouthed kisses across the exposed skin on Eve’s neck.

Eve paused her search and closed her eyes allowing the kisses to make her mind go blank. Her head fell back into Villanelle’s shoulder.

Then the assassin went in for the kill. Her hands moved over Eve’s body, going first over her breasts and then lower and lower until they moved between her legs.

Eve jumped slightly in excitement as Villanelle’s long nibble fingers massages her pussy over her grey work pants. She drew in a sharp intake of breath as she kept her eyes clothes tight.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like some dessert before dinner?”

Eve turned and without saying a word gave her answer. She pressed her lips to Villanelle’s hungrily. She clearly was wanting more. 

Villanelle grinned victoriously as she deepened the kiss between her and her gorgeous girlfriend. She then slid her hand down and grabbed hold of Eve’s thighs pulling her up into her arms.

Eve responded by wrapping her legs around Villanelle and locking her arms around her neck. “Fuck,” she whispered. “You’re horny.”  
The assassin didn’t respond. Instead, she just carried her girlfriend through the apartment and into the bedroom. She then dropped Eve down onto the bed.

Eve giggled and sat up to meet Villanelle’s lips once again as she began tearing off her clothes.

Villanelle was doing the same. Her clothes were very quickly flying off and landing on the floor. She was so desperate to get things started. She needed to cum and she needed to do it soon or she was sure, she would lose her mind.

Eve ran her hands over Villanelle until her fingers reached the clasp on her bra. She hastily undid it and took a breast in each hand as the bra fell to the floor.

Villanelle grunted and moaned as she leaned Eve onto her back. She began pulling Eve’s pants off with such force that she almost pulled her from the bed as well. “Sorry,” she panted.

Eve chuckled one again and crawled backwards on the bed. “So eager.”

“You have no idea,” replied Villanelle. “I’ve been waiting all day.” She crashed her lips into Eve’s and slipped her tongue into her mouth. Villanelle was practically was starving for Eve. She then gripped Eve’s wrists above the shorter woman’s head and inserted two long fingers into her wet pussy.

Eve groaned and gasped as this happened. Her legs spread even more and raised up in order to give Villanelle ample room to work.

Villanelle smiled down at Eve as she tossed her head back into the bed. She got even wetter than she had been as this sight. “You’re so sexy,” she breathed before lower her lips down and capturing Eve’s as she continued to stimulate her. She went harder and deeper as time went on. Villanelle knew how Eve liked it.

“God, Villanelle,” Eve gasped as the orgasm grew inside her. “I’m gonna cum.”  
“Good,” Villanelle smirked. “I want you to scream for me.” Then she realsed Eve’s hand and lowers he tongue to Eve’s clit.

Eve did grow louder then. Her eye were wide and her brows furrowed. Her fingers tangled in Villanelle’s dirty blonde hair as her legs wrapped around her head. “Fuck,” she shouted loudly.

Villanelle gave Eve’s clit one more hard suck before Eve’s pussy began shaking and tightening around her fingers. She continued to slide her push inside Eve until the orgasm was over. Then it was her turn. She crawled up Eve’s body until her legs spread over her face.

Eve gripped Villanelle’s ass hard as her tongue began going into her soaked folds. She gave one ass cheek as hard slap with her hand causing the assassin to cry out.

But the younger woman still needed more. So, she began to grind her pussy on Eve’s face. She grunted when her clit connected with Asian woman’s teeth. This just made Villanelle go harder. Then the assassin gripped Eve’s bushy hair in order to steady herself.

Eve was so turned on from her orgasm that she couldn’t care less what Villanelle did at this point. She just wanted her to get off.

It wasn’t long before Villanelle came in Eve’s open mouth and on her tongue. She whimpered and sighed as her body twitched slightly as her orgasm finished. She then moved off of Eve’s face and onto her side on the bed.

Eve leaned over and pressed her lips to Villanelle. Her lips still tasted like the assassin. And It was a taste that Eve would never had enough of.

Then the two-lay panting beside each other. Both were smiling broadly.

“So,” Eve began. “What’s dinner?”

Villanelle giggled and grinned. “Whatever you want baby.”


End file.
